A Snowflake Burns: My Snow Angel
by Katsujinken
Summary: Ash Ketchum has now won his seventh gym badge. And Candice begins to develop a certain thing for him. 'Hehe you're really are different huh? My sweet Snow Angel.' Will their love stay eternal or be torn apart by the ones they call friends? Takes place in anime. Please read & review! OCs needed, just pm me!
1. Chapter 1

**This story was inspired to me by two things. One is Black Ice Phoenix for creating this amazing story. This is about the same as hers but with my own ideas and twist. Second is I Found You by the Wanted. Why, I have no Idea. Well here is book 1 of the trilogy **_**Snowflake Burns. **_**Pull up a seat and enjoy the movie. Please turn off all cell phones and no smoking while the movie-. Sorry wrong introduction **

**Chapter: Beauty is in the Eyes of the Beholder**

"Thunder bolt Pikachu!" Ash demanded.

The two trainers saw as the ice block that Pikachu was trapped in spark with electricity. The bolt of lightning thawed out of the ice block and collided with the legendary pokémon, Regice. Regice crossed his giant crystal arms just before the attack hit. Pikachu panted loudly from exhaustion and watched as Regice swiftly uncrossed his arm disarming the electrical currents flowing through his body. Regice fell on his knees; the attack had taken its toll.

"R-Regice get up! Use seismic toss. Please!" The Snow Point City Gym Leader cried out.

"Pikachu attack with double team, then volt tackle now!" Ash yelled.

Because of Pikachu's velocity he activated his attack sooner and lunged himself towards the bigger pokémon. Over time an electrical sphere began forming around his body. As he was about to tackle Regice it grabbed him by his face. Ash could only watch as the pokémon, Regice jumped in the air with his pokémon stuck in his grasp. While in the air Regice tossed Pikachu into the icy surface. Regice landed gracefully on the ground with Pikachu beneath his feet.

"Pikachu, now use electro ball. Candice did you forget about that double team." Ash taunted.

Just then Pikachu appeared from on top of a tower of ice. His tail glowed in strength as a ball materialized on his tail. The static ball was hurled at Regice, who was just turning around to locate Pikachu. Regice was sent into the nearest wall, breaking the icy floor into chunks. He fell off the wall and landed hard on the ground. He lifted his arm to get up but was attacked with a surprisingly strong thunder bolt. Candice walked over to her pokémon with a smile planted on her face and returned it into its pokéball. Ash ran into the damaged arena and hugged his Pikachu.

"Great job Ash, you have a lot of potential and I bet your going to beat the Sunny shore Gym leader too. Otherwise I would have never brought out my Regice to battle you." Candice announced while walking over to him.

"Thanks Candice, you did awesome too. But you should really be congratulating Pikachu. If it wasn't for him I would have lost the battles for sure! Ash exclaimed while happily accepting the gym badge and doing a pose.

Candice giggled at his actions and scratched Pikachu behind the ear. Ash was surprised that Pikachu didn't shock "the Diamond Dust Girl". Candice noticed Ash's eyes upon her and blushed beet red. They turned around to see Dawn and Brock rushing towards them, being care full not to slip. Dawn wrapped her arms around Ash's neck and pulled him into a hug. Candice felt something bubbling inside of her as her face grew red again, but with anger. She imagined herself pulling Dawn by her weave into an ocean filled with Sharpedo.

"You did awesome Ash. I knew you would win." Dawn said happily.

"So you're saying that I'm weak!" Candice snapped.

"Well no, but I knew Ash would beat you ever since your Frossglass was wiped out." Dawn said glaring at Candice.

Candice clenched her fist and decided to ignore Dawn. As Dawn was walking to the door she slipped and fell on her butt. Candice started laughing hard. She was laughing so hard she fell on the floor. It wasn't that funny when she felt the pain run up her spine. Dawn giggled at Candice but stopped when Candice through a chunk of ice at her head. The two boys watched as the snow ball fight between the two girls gotten worse. Until Dawn was limping and Candice's pig tail was tangled in Dawn's wrist. They all made their way to the nearest pokémon center, but they had to stop almost every five minutes so Ash could catch some new pokémon.

"Ash lets go, that's the third Taurus you've caught already. Let's go!" Candice scolded Ash.

"But Candice…" Ash whined, but was interrupted by Candice who was now pulling him by his ear.

"You guys are like an old married couple." Brock stated between laughs.

Brock was punched hard in the arm by Dawn. Candice pushed Ash away from her when she heard what Brock said, causing him to fall in a bush of thorns. Candice, Brock and Dawn tried to pull Ash away from the thorns but one branch was caught in his butt. The three decided it was the best not to tell him and yanked it out when he was not expecting it.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGGGGGGGGGGGG GGGGGGHHHHHHHHHHHHHH" Ash screamed.

Brock, Candice and Dawn laughed upon seeing his pink floral boxers. Ash ran to the pokémon center, hiding behind bushes to not be seen.

"Hello Ash, do you need your pokémon to be healed? Chansey will take care of it and your pants too." Nurse Joy said in between giggles as Ash walked up to the counter.

When the rest of the group came they saw Ash talking to a boy with purple hair. Candice listened intently while noticing he had new pants. As Candice and Dawn listened to the boy named Paul brag about his battles Brock was flirting with Nurse Joy.

"Hey beautiful Nurse Joy, will you marry me. With my pokémon breeding skills and your experience we can have the best Pokémon center in all of Sinnoh." Brocko said after kissing her hand.

Candice snapped her head towards Brock when she heard his proposal. She opened her bag and whipped out a frying pan. She stormed over to him and wacked him in the back of the head. Brock fell down anime style and glared at Candice.

"You're so much like Misty it's scary. Why do you have a frying pan anyway?" Brock asked while sobbing; noticing his love was attending to her duties.

"First of all I don't even know a Misty. Second of all, Joy is the ninth girl you flirted with since I meet you. You should be ashamed." Candice scolded.

The two made it back to Paul, Ash and Dawn to see them arguing. Candice sighed and pulled out her pan for another round of whack-o-mole.

"Oww!" All three yelled in unison.

"Ash, I wanted to tell you I'm leaving. It's getting dark and who else is going to fix the battle arena?" Candice said.

"Well, bye Candice. Maybe I can see you tomorrow. We're going to rent a room for the night. It was a fun battle and I hope we can do it again." Ash said happily.

Candice said goodbyes to everyone but received groans from Paul and Dawn. Not forgetting about Pikachu, she scratched him behind the ears. She left and began her walk to the Gym also known as home to the "Diamond Dust Girl".

_**30 minutes later**_

'Just what am I feeling?' Candice asked herself as Glaceon walked out of its trainer's room wanting to get a little milk and a nice sleep.

Candice looked at the time and it was 10:04pm the 'Diamond Dust Girl sighed again and went to her bathroom for a relaxing shower.

After she went in Candice went to her thoughts once more ''What do I feel I mean he's sweet, caring, and strong plus he's battle genius no one can defeat my Regice well without a little help''.

Candice looked in the water of the tub, looking at her reflection she could see a guy wearing a black vest with a yellow curve on it over plain white t-shirt, blue jeans, and a red cap it was our favorite dense pokémon trainer Ash Ketchum of Pallet Town Kanto!

Candice closed her eyes and thought about Ash.

''He's sweet, not that smart but sweet and skilled'' she mused.

''He's very kind and loyal to his friends and pokémon and I never thought someone could beat me by snow/ice boarding'' she laughed.

''Hmm I guess I get out now and figure it out tomorrow'' she said as she put on her light blue pg.'s and went to sleep all her pokémon were in her PC(pokémon computer I think).

**In Candice's Dream**

Candice was in her usual outfit walking in a snowy park of the city and it was night time around eight.

She decided to go for a walk because in her POV why waste a beautiful night inside and it wasn't that cold anyway.

Candice reached a bridge that was built over a river that lead to mountains and looked into the water seeing stars and snowflakes.

The Diamond Dust girl heard someone beside and looked it was Ash and he didn't have his Pikachu for once. Candice looked him over and blushed Ash was wearing black pants, yellow short sleeved short, and a red jacket zipped all the all up and black boots. Candice looked over his shoulder and found a Blue snowboard with a yellow lightning bolt symbol on it.

Ash looked at her and smiled ''mind if I stand beside you?'' he asked.

Candice blushed slightly ''s-sure'' she said as Ash was an inch away from her now.

''So Candice what'cha doing here for?'' Ash asked.

Candice looked into his blackish brown eyes 'they're so full of warmth and feeling' she thought.

Ash looked at Candice with a look and try shaking her out of her thoughts.

''Hey you dazing out'' Ash said still shaking her a little.

Candice snapped out of it and blushed again but deeper ''sorry Ash oh I here because I decided to take a walk because it's such a beautiful night'' Candice said with a dreamy expression.

''So what are doing here Ash I thought you are training and where's Pikachu?'' Candice asked our future pokémon master.

''Oh I here because I decided to try snowboarding since I was a boarding champ when I was young, I boarded a lot was I was a kid and I wanted my pokémon to rest you're crazy strong and Pikachu isn't here because he got a cold from a snowball fight'' Ash replied.

A few moments of silence fall upon our two trainers as Candice shivered slightly Ash noticed this and sighed.

Ash decided to help the Gym Leader by covering her with his jacket making her blush a little.

''Ash what are you doing?'' She barely managed to get it out as Ash smirked.

Ash smiled more as he pulled Candice closer by wrapping his arms around her waist making her blush deeper.

Candice sighed feeling warm now and she looked up at him and smiled.

''Thanks for the battle and I think I give you more than just a little TM and Badge'' Candice said as put her hands behind his head, wrapping her arms around his neck, pulling his face closer and she closed her eyes making Ash do the same thing.

Their lips came closer and closer making time slow down around them and a kiss was finally going to be until.

**BEEP BEEP BEEP!**

The sound of an annoying alarm clock keeps beeping causing Candice to wake from her peaceful dream and she slammed the stupid clock off see it was 7:10AM.

Candice's heart was beating fast, her face flushed red, and she was trying not to destroy that damn clock.

''I-I love Ash'' she whispered/realized.

''Hmm I really do love him Ash Ketchum'' Candice said again.

''Well time to get ready.''

Candice got out of bed and got ready for the day. She brushed her teeth, took a shower, and grabbed her pokéball going to a certain trainer.

Candice found Ash in front of the Pokémon Center with the same outfit and snowboard in her dream.

''Hey Ash what are you doing?'' she asked.

''Oh just practicing my boarding'' he replied.

''Oh yeah'' Candice remembered that Snow point City always had winter games in the winter and had great prize that was next week though.

''So you are competing?'' Ash nodded.

''Mind if I board with you for today''

''Sure Brock isn't because he's going shopping with Dawn and Zoey''

Candice got her snowboard which was light blue with dark blue snowflakes designs on it and rode with Ash it so fun.

''Hey Candice let's go get some hot chocolate'' Candice blush and accepted.

They went to a place called Northern Blizzards (Pokémon Starbucks) and had a wonderful time.

''Will I better go home now'' Ash said.

''Okay'' Candice said sadly not willing to part with him.

''How bout I take you home?'' Ash asked

Candice accepted happily and Ash wrapped her in his jacket again, now were front of Candice's house.

''Thanks Ash for the awesome time today'' Candice said with an angelic expression to Ash causing him to blush.

Then Candice smirked like a sly cat and grabbed his causing him to look at her and Candice kissed him deeply making his face go scarlet.

Candice let go and before closing the door she whispered.

''Bey for now''.

''She's different but a snow-angel''.

**Well tell me what'cha think. You like, hate. I don't care as long as I find joy out of this, I'll keep going!**


	2. Chapter 2: Let the Games Begin

**Filler chapter guys. And thanks for the reviews. One reviewer said that Ash should also get a pokémon. Don't forget we still have Regigas, Palkia, Dialga, Arceus, Girintina, and Azelf. I'll have a vote so you guys can choose which one will be best. So here you go.**

**Chapter 2: Let the Games Begin**

Today was the day the annual Snow point Games (winter games pokémon style) Skiing, Snowboarding, Ice sculpturing, and the ice cream eating.

Ash was number 0 a number even but not odd ether and he was wearing black pants, blue shirt, and black jacket and black gloves his goggles also blue with black boots and white helmet.

Ash looked at the rules posted on the sign with his blue board with black lightning pattern the rules are as followed:

1) Winter clothing only.

2) No fighting others.

3) Changing gear between challenges is allowed.

Ash sighed in annoyance; he hated rules. Ash entered the mixed boarding contest which was you race on a track while performing tricks you advanced to the next placing based on how fast you go, how many tricks you flawlessly executed, and how much you control the track.

Ash was about to go to the line till someone tapped him on the shoulder it was Candice in her usual outfit smiling at him.

''Hey Ash'' Candice said cheerfully.

''Hey Candice just preparing'' Ash said.

''Oh Brock, Dawn, and Zo-zo are at the stands just came to wish you luck'' Candice said with a glint in her eyes.

''Okay'' Ash was about to go till Candice grabbed his hand causing him to look at her till she pressed her body against his and looked into his eyes. Ash gulped not knowing what to do in this kind of situation when Candice kissed his cheek getting a blush from him.

''Just for luck Ash remembers have fun and if you win-'' Candice said seductively making Ash gulped again because her body is still pressed against him.

''If I win?'' Ash questioned.

"I will give you something amazing'' Candice said till the bell rang.

**All competitors please come to the starting line in 4 minutes that is all.**

Ash looked at Candice and smiled ''I will win'' he said making Candice smile.

Ash and seven others were at the starting line ready to go.

**Welcome to the Snow point Games we got the coolest riders form across the country wanting to take the Blizzard Cup and a rare pokémon. Now without further ado LET'S CHILL OUT!**

Ash gulped looking into the stands seeing Brock, Dawn, Zoey, and Candice each having hot chocolate and a snack from the vendors Candice smiled and nodded her head at him.

**READY?!**

Ash got into his position.

**SET!**

Ash checked his surroundings.

**GO!**

Ash shredded down the track while doing insane tricks and maneuvers. Ash won with 30 points and a time was 10:24 on the long course.

Ash was in the locker room thinking what had happen a moment ago.

Ash turned his head to the doors revealing Dawn, Zoey, and Candice congratulating him.

''Hey Ash you were awesome'' Dawn said.

''Yeah, where'd you learned to do that?'' asked Zoey.

''Oh I practice skateboarding at Pallet, surfing at the Orange Islands, and snowboarding at Pallet as well.

''Hmm where's Brock?''

''Oh him he just went to get a pair skis'' Dawn said.

Then a snobbish blond came in he had messy blonde hair, green eyes, and a weird aura was on him also he was wearing green pants, black shirt, and a red jacket with brown boots.

''Hello Ash'' the blonde smirked.

Ash glared at the guy with rage in his eyes making the three women behind him flinched.

''I thought it was you I saw a while ago'' Ash growled.

''Whoa, calm down just wanted to see you''

''Bullshit thanks to you I couldn't use my own deck and got demoted so **FUCK OFF!''**

''Oh come on great Reptile-'' the guy couldn't finish because Ash glowed a dark blue Aura.

''Allan don't you dare say that name!" Ash growled.

''Fine we'll talk later but expect to see me in the finals and let's make a bet'' Allan said getting a curios look.

''Fine the stakes?''

''If I win then you spill the beans about that day and if you win I get you your gauntlet back along with your deck and powers'' Allan said.

''I didn't expect you to answer quickly when we met at the finals give your answer until then hahahaha. Oh and nice girl you got there. I might just add her to the deal too.'' Allan laughed while pointing to Candice. He walked out if the locker room leaving Ash with the girls.

"I am not a prize to be won, you know!" Candice yelled. She pulled out her pan from her navy blue bag and followed Allan to teach him a lesson.

''Ash, who was that guy?'' Zoey asked worriedly.

''I promise I tell you after the Finals'' Ash said leaving sad, worried, and confused woman.

**At the FINALS**

**READY?!**

**SET!**

**GO!**

Ash and Allan speed down the tallest mountain in Snow point.

''Ash, do you have what it takes to survive? Your just gonna get hurt!'' Allan said before doing a backflip.

''Then let me show you my fangs'' Ash said speeding past Allan and doing a triple backflip nose grab.

''Ah man this match is so intense I feel like I being chilled out'' said dj Jack. "The finish stretch folks this could be it!''.

Ash and Allan were almost at the finish line till an Avalanche came pushing Ash the win, Allan simply turned to the left and hide behind a tree.

Ash won and the Avalanche buried him causing his friends to find him under the rumble.

''Ash!'' Zoey yelled.

Zoey gasped at what she saw. Ash's clothes were torn to shreds and blood was drenched around him. Ash's helmet cracked and fell off leaving bloody marks, sharp rocks pierced his leg and all the other things were just sickening.

Zoey helped Ash out of the snow and tried her best to get the rocks and stuff out of him and tried to clean his wounds till help arrived.

Lucky for Zoey she had her Peach with her and called Candice and the others, help arrived two-minutes later and the ambulance drove to the hospital trying to save Ash.

**At the hospital**

''Doctor his body temperature is 10o lower than it should be he's failing fast." Candice cried out.

''I know got the warm up device and clear!'' the doc roared. . .

**A few hours later**

Brock, Dawn, Zoey, and Candice were waiting in the hallway looking to see if Ash was fine or not.

The door open revealing Allan with a bandage on his cheek and smiled at the group.

Another door opens revealing the doctor taking off his gloves.

''Doctor is Ash ok?'' Zoey asked.

''Yes he's fine just resting. His lungs are a little sore so don't talk too much''.

Everyone went to Ash's room and sighed in relief. Ash body was pale and his hands were blue, bandages wrapped around his head but he looked ok.

''So Ash what was Allan saying earlier?'' Brock said.

''Fine I tell you.'' Ash whispered

''Long ago before I went to on my journey I went to a game place called Poke-yohi the game I played turned out to be real. ''To play you in a pokémon battle but's different you have a deck of cards to use for various reasons, and a special device that allows you to have powers and stuff''. ''I was about to play a duel against a master called Sho till Allan interrupted causing me to be demoted and have my powers halved so I couldn't really do anything so I quit and decided to be a trainer soon after'' Ash explained.

''Oh I forgot my bag Brock could you get it?'' Ash stated

''Sure pal'' brock left the room followed by Dawn and Zoey who said they went to go shopping leaving Ash and Candice.

''I think I'm gonna sleep'' Ash mumbled.

''Ok so what was your deck about?'' Candice asked

''My decks focus on powering up and speed with defense so it was equal without rival'' Ash explained while closing his eyes.

Ash went to sleep and Candice looked at the clock on the wall it was 9:00pm and she sighed. She looked at Ash and walked over to him and lean her face to his. She got closer and closer to him feeling his breath on her face and she kissed him deeply while closing her eyes under the moonlight that shone through the window making it a beautiful seen to behold.

Candice pulled back and smiled leaving the room quietly and going home making her decision.

**The next morning at Candice's house**

Candice woke up feeling fresh as usual and was about to go take a shower. After that she got dressed, eats breakfast, and went to her room again packing her light blue bag and going to the hospital.

Once she got there she went to Ash's and found him eating a bacon and cheese sandwich with his bag in hand, fully dressed.

''Hey Candice I thought you'd be at the gym''

''Oh, no. I- I thought I could travel with you for a while. Please!'' Candice begged.

''Sure were about to go soon anyway''

The two were at the city gates with Dawn and Brock, Zoey already left to go catch some more pokémon.

Ash popped a question.

''So Candice who's gonna take over the gym?''

''The gym is closed''

''What?''

''The Sinnoh League begins in five weeks so the gyms are closed till the league finishes'' Candice explained.

It was nightfall and everyone was asleep but Ash and Candice.

Everyone camped Mt. Corent and Ash and Candice looked at the small lake beneath them with a smile.

''Ash I need to tell you something.'' Candice said.

''Sure go ahead.'' Ash responded.

''I-I love you.'' Candice announced.

Ash looked shocked but then smiled and wrapped his arms around her waist leaning in to kiss her. He slipped his tongue through her lips and pulled her in closer. Candice snaked her arms around his neck but Ash soon broke the kiss.

''I love you to.'' Ash whispered in her ear.

The two kissed once again under the moon and beside the lake showing nature that they would be together forever.

**Aww and no they did not do it, perverts. Please read and review!**


End file.
